degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Connor Deslauriers and Alli Bhandari is known as Calli (C'onnor/'Alli). Friendship History Overview They met on their first day at Degrassi in Season 8, and they were both in the gifted program along with Clare Edwards and K.C. Guthrie. They barely interacted in season 9 and briefly in season 10; they are shown together again in Season 11. They have never been particularly close friends, but began to interact with one another more when Connor began to date Jenna Middleton. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Alli and Connor meet for the first time and they also meet Clare Edwards. In Uptown Girl (2), Alli and Connor also become friends with Clare and meet K.C. Guthrie. In Man With Two Hearts, Alli suggests they go build the robot they're working on at Connor's house. In Lost In Love (1) Connor asks Alli why K.C. got a rose for Clare and Alli doesn't tell him. But Alli notice's Connor's crush on Clare. In''' Lost In Love (2), Connor tries to hold Alli's hand, but she is disgusted and pulls away. In '''Causing a Commotion, Alli sees Connor's lamp and later her and the other niners have lamps which land them all in detention. Later in detention Alli is irritated at Connor tapping his pencil and she goes over and tells him to knock it off so she breaks it in half, then Connor spits on her, then Alli who is disgusted calls him a freak and this provokes Connor to push Alli down to the floor. When Connor is in the office he is ordered to apologize and he refuses to do so. Days later Alli finally feels bad for Connor when The Shep calls him a freak and this angers her and the rest of the school. A while later Connor apologizes to Alli. In Danger Zone, Alli tells Connor to fix whatever is happening with Clare and K.C. Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, Alli witnesses Connor being bullied by Bruce taking Connor's lunch. She yells at Bruce to give it back to him, but Connor reassures her that, that lunch was a decoy. In Innocent When You Dream, Alli attends Connor's party at his house, and is in charge of party games. When Alli announces that they will be playing 7 Minutes in Heaven, Connor asks her if they really have to make out. Alli tells him he can just keep time instead of playing. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), when Mr. Simpson announces that yoga balls are the new seats for the computers, Alli asks Connor if Snake is okay, though Connor just shrugs his shoulders. In Breakaway (1), Alli witnesses Connor, Dave, Wesley, and K.C. gossiping about Clare but does not know what they are talking about. In 99 Problems (2), to save Alli from embarrassment at the football game, Connor and everyone else from the bleachers decides to start dancing. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Alli joins the science team and Connor gives her an amount of questions, which Alli gets correctly. A few days later when Connor gets naked photos of Bianca, Alli says "Down, boy". Acting as if she didn't send them until Bianca comes in, the two girls get into a fight, and Connor and Wesley record it on their iPhones. Season 11 In Paper Planes (1), Alli spots Connor almost stealing a bra, but he puts his hood back up and knocks her down while leaving. In Paper Planes (2), ' Alli, Hannah, and Wesley find out that it was Connor in the locker room after Alli notices that one of the sweaters in the app was a sweater that one of her relatives knitted for her. In 'Underneath It All, Connor questions Clare about why she isn't sitting next to Alli. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1) Alli and Connor are shown chatting with Jenna and K.C. until Clare shows up and asks them to help with the newspaper while Katie's away, but they all decide not to. Later, they all decide to help her out. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Connor is curious to why Clare and Eli broke up, and Alli tells him it was for good. Season 12 In Rusty Cage (2), 'Connor, Alli, and the rest of their friends go in for a group hug with K.C., before he left Toronto. In 'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), they are both seen at a student council meeting along with Becky, Mo, Marisol, Alli, Fiona, and Dallas. They discuss the death of Campbell Saunders and how spirit week is cancelled. In Ray of Light (1), Jenna tells Alli that she has a date for that night with Connor. Alli is surprised and tries to find positive things to say about Connor, such as that he is nice and tall. She asks if he is over the underwear stealing, and Jenna defends him, saying that was a long time ago. Jenna tells Alli that she founds Connor's persistence sexy. Connor approaches them and gives Jenna a space suit for their date after school. In Zombie (1), Jenna and Alli are gossiping about Eli and Clare's latest break up when Connor interrupts them, wanting Alli to leave. Alli decides to leave, and Jenna tells Connor that Alli needs her friends right now since she is crushed that things didn't work out with Dallas. Connor decides to try and get Alli a boyfriend so that it will keep her busy. Later, Alli barges in on Connor and Jenna's date to tell Jenna that Eli sent her flowers, which she thinks he did to mess with Clare through Eli. When Eli also shows up with an identical bouquet of flowers, Jenna figures out that Connor sent the flowers to both Alli and Eli. She calls him a jerk because he wants her friend to stop hanging out with them, and tells him to go home. In Zombie (2), Connor apologizes to Alli for trying to set him up with Eli. Connor attempts to gossip with Alli and Jenna, but he ends up insulting Clare, which angers Clare, Alli, and Jenna. Connor later again apologizes to Alli and Jenna by buying them lattes, and updates them about Clare and Eli's relationship, which they happily gossip about. Trivia *Connor has pushed Alli twice. First in Causing a Commotion, and second in Paper Planes (1). *Both are friends with Clare and Adam *Connor is in relationship with one of Alli's best friend, Jenna. Gallery Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 87ij.jpg images (38).jpg images (37).jpg clare-alli-conner-jenna-dave-kc-degrassi-15678076-320-176 (1).jpg Degrassi-Next-Generation-tv-22.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 44-clare-1.jpg 07 (23).jpg 08k.jpg 11 (15).jpg 05 (21).jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Dgmuchraylight3.jpg Defaultjnh.jpg 464er.JPG 53er.JPG 4dgd4.jpg Jhk5.jpg Er53.jpg 8uiuo.png 898iu.png 8uiouww.png 78678yui.png 87uioss.png Tumblr moay8f0NzZ1qisd52o2 1280.jpg Prom0.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts